A Gallagher Summer
by Bookyworm02
Summary: Hey! Back with a new story! This time Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey are having the time of their lives - they are finally having the taste of a normal life until they are met by some unexpected guests...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I wrote another story for gallagher cause I really wanted to write a fun story where everyone is happy but I promise it won't be as cliché as it sounds! Hope you like it and plz review! BTW I am still writing the other one if anyone wants me too - check it out too thnx!**

* * *

I was sitting in my room in my Grandparents' ranch. In Nebraska, 1 day down 3 more months to go! Yay (!). Don't get me wrong, I love my Grandparents and all but there's something about fishing in a lake in an isolated area that kind of puts you off for the rest of summer. I sighed, it had only been a day and I already missed my best friends - and a certain someone. I let myself have recapture the moment at the end of last semester when Zach dipped me infant of everyone and kissed me! He kissed me! I hadn't really though about it then and i'm not one of those obsess girls who daydream about their imaginary boyfriend all day long or their crush but Zach... saw me - as in the real me and I smiled at the though of that.

"Came darling!"

"Yes Grandma!"

"There's someone on the phone for you!" For ME?

"OK! I'm coming down!" I ran downstairs and grabbed the phone of the counter then hastily swiped it to my ear. "Hello?"

"CAMMIE!"

"MACEY!- How did you get this number, how did -"

"Liz with a bit of hacking here and there but not right now, I've got FANTASTIC NEWS! My mum and dad allowed me to invite my 'school' friends over for the summer and we can take my jet ANYWHERE, like anywhere

"O-"

"- and I already checked with Liz and Bex so it's now just you whose left and I don't know why i'm even asking you cause your coming even if it means I have drag you here!"

"-k! I'll just go tell Grandpa and Grandma- but how will I get there?"

"Don't worry! Tomorrow at 8:00am I'll be at your house"

"K! Bye!"

"Bye!"

I sighed to myself, a dream come true! I realised I still hadn't told my grandparents and hoped they wouldn't be upset about it but when I told them they were more than happy and told me that it was a good idea to get out and spend more time just as paper finds outside of the spy life. I ran upstairs and threw a couple of sweatshirts, t-shirts, jeans and sweatpants into my suitcase knowing that Macey would probably chuck it out and rebuy me a whole new wardrobe anyway and then Grandma came up to me.

"Cammie dear, sit down." I was suddenly worried and scared about what she was going to talk about.

"What happened? Is everyone alright? - Mu-"

"No, no everyone's fine! It's just that, well, when your father went MIA it seems he seemed to think that might have happened because he left you a little package. We didn't tell you before until we thought you were the right age and I was going to give it to you before you went back to school but since you are leaving now..." I held my breath as my grandma gave me a little silver envelope. I opened it carefully, cherishing every second and being careful not to rip it and inside was a note and a little box with some red ribbon on it. I steadily unfolded the note and it read

 _Dear Cammie, my little Cammie_

 _If you are reading this then I most have gone MIA and for that, I am, truly sorry. I know I have left you but it was to help the whole world and no words can repay for the time I have not spent with you or been with you. I am sorry for leaving you with no fatherly figure, with no dad to laugh with or to be mischievous with - I still remember the_ _candy floss! But I just don't know what to do - I had to do this mission, it was for everyone - for you. I love you all the time, with my entire heart (don't worry there's another one for Rachael!). I know you will be a living legend and will be the greatest spy ever and I really do wish I could have been there to see you grow int this amazing character but I hope what I have given you will help you to have a piece of me and show my love for you._

 _Truly sorry,_

 _Dad, Mathew Morgan_

A tear slid down my cheek and onto the paper, I saw Grandma leaning into me and reading the note too. She looked at me with welcoming yet sad eyes and gave my a big hug. I didn't want to let go of her and sat there crying in her arms for apparently, 2 hours until she pulled away. She handed my the little box with red ribbon and I slowly untied it. The box then popped open and lying on a soft velvet cushion was a locket. It was bronze and had the words Morgan with flowers bordering it engraved onto it. I opened it carefully and inside was the happiest picture of mum, dad and me all smiling and posing for the camera. Grandma smiled sadly on it and put it around my neck. I vowed to myself that I would never take it off - why did life have to be so hard? Remembering that Macey would be here at 8 tomorrow and it was already 11 pm I decided to go to sleep. Grandpa rocked me to sleep and Grandma sang a lullaby as my eyelids flew shut while I was clutching onto my necklace as if it was a lifeline and I was in my peaceful dreamy world, wondering what lay ahead of me tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it and here is the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Ally owns the characters, i won the plot :)**

* * *

I opened my eyes, only to find some familiar green eyes heavily loaded with mascara looking straight at me. Macey! I bolted right up and she jumped back, surprised.

"It was about time you got up!" I rubbed my eyes and realised - IT WAS ONLY 6:30AM!

"Macey! What on earth are you doing here at 6:30! You said you would come at 8:00 and I was going to sleep for another hour!" Macey looked at me with a horrified face

"That is specifically why I'm here, if your going to be boarding a private plane with ME then YOU need to look as striking as ME, not that you don't but even MORE striking! - and don't worry I brought some clothes for you -" She opened my suitcase and pulled out a grey t-shirt." - and by the looks of it I was right to, we need to get you a WHOLE new makeover over summer!" I groaned as she literally dragged me out of bed and demanded me to take a 7 minute shower. When I stepped outside she threw some clothes at me, and reluctantly, I wore them. I was wearing a black skater skirt with a bright pink tank top and an aztec black and white printed kimono, and I was still wearing my locket which i would never take off. Macey shouted at the door "Are you ready yet!"

"Yes come on in!"

She eyed me up and down, probably thinking about what she's going to do to me next. I sighed. "Got it!" She squealed and ran downstairs and then back up with her handful of makeup supplies. She applied thick mascara on me, some light pink eyeshadow **(sorry I am really bad at makeup** **decisions!)** and some natural coloured lipstick. I have to admit, Macey did a pretty good job on me. It was now 7:30am so I got up and Macey checked me some 3 inch black stilettos - I was about 5"7 in them and as I went over to grab my suitcase Macey stopped me and said "NUH UH! We are buying you a whole new one." I sighed and rolled my eyes but I grabbed a side back and secretly stuffed one of Dad's old jumper and Zach's jacket. **(just pretend he gave it to her in gg2 cause gg3 etc don't happen in my fanfic)** Zach. I hadn't thought about him much - because I hadn't really had time to and always pushed him to the side of my mind. It was strange, really, how I had fallen for 2 boys in 2 semesters - knowing I would never be able to be with one and probably would never meet the other one again. I walked to the door where Macey was standing, waiting for me impatiently but then swiftly turned to Grandma and Grandpa - hugging them and thanking them for letting me go once again and checking if they would be fine - I could be very emotional sometimes. Me and Macey hopped onto the private jet and we sat next to the windows.

"So, Peacock, how have you been?" Macey eyed me suspically with shock.

"How did you -"

"Spy" I found myself saying whilst pointing to myself and then remembered Zach again, of course, how annoying it was of him whenever he did that and then his smirk. His award winning smirk. I smiled at myself, remembering it.

"So, Zach's really gotten you head over heels for him."

"How did you -"

"Spy" She grinned, copying me.

"And the fact you two made out infant of basically the whole school."

"MACEY!" I stuffed my face into my hands and remembered that moment when Zach dipped me and kissed me infront of the entire school. I hadn't taken a second thought about it then but now - how was I going to face my teachers, Tina and - MR SOLOMON! Life just gets harder - but although it was embarrassing now I remembered how happy I was but now I would never see him again.

"- but my 1st day of summer has been good - you? Any visits from Zach himself." I rolled my eyes, could we not talk about ANYTHING else - anything that does NOT involve Zach?

"No Macey, Firstly we literally broke up 2 days ago - I just saw him like 2 weeks ago before he went back to blackthorn and secondly I wouldn't be surprised if I never saw him again because - he's a spy, remember! And thirdly, I wouldn't be supsrised if HE didn't want to to see me as there is nothing appealing about me - I'm not even pretty." I stated, knowing that was probably the truth.

"Nonsense! You are amazing, you are the like a living legend and definitely pretty - have you looked in a mirror lately!?"

"Yeah, she's right Gallagher girl" A deep voice whispered behind me but when I turned around there was no one there. Great, now I was imaging him everywhere! How could I stop this!

"EARTH TO CAMMIE!"

"Huh? Sorry Macey, I just thought - never mind."  
"We're here!" She shrieked. A flight attendance opened the door for us and as I passes hime there was something too familiar about him, his eyes - they were like... NO CAMMIE! Stop thinking Zach is here! I told myself. I took a deep breath and stepped out to feel a cool breeze of wind and finally berthed in, the fresh cold air. Then i realised I didn't even know where we were. I turned to Macey. "Where are we?" She smiled. "We each get a turn to go somewhere we've always wanted to go, and the first stop is mine."

"But haven't you practically seen the whole world, I mean - your the mayors daughter!"

"Yeah but when I've been to places I've only been there for like literally 5 hours to make an appearance and then had to leave - I've never actually been able to see a place properly."

"Oh..." I used to think she was lucky being able to go around the world and be so famous - but now I realised she had a whole different story behind her.

"Anyways! I didn't even get to tell you where we are! We are in..."

* * *

 **Well, there it is! my second chapter - hope you liked it and PLEASE please please review! - give any suggestions for where they could be and ideas for the story! THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

"... Rio, Brazil!"

Rio!? We were in _BRAZIL!._ This was INCREDIBLE! I had never gotten the chance to roam the world and as we walked out of the airport I saw the tropicallness of this place. It was simply amazing. We met Bex and Liz outside the airport and hailed a cab to get to a beach house that Macey rented out for us! We were going to be staying her for a week, i think Macey said and it was going to be apparently 'the BEST week of our lives. The beach house was amazing and more like a mansion! There was one large bedroom with 4 beds in it because Macey thought it would be nice to share a room like Gallagher. This was going to be Very very interesting. We all unpacked (except me of course) and then sat in a circle in the middle to catch up with each other.

"Guys! I am SO so excited for these holidays, its gonna be a blast!" Macey squealed.

"...and done!" Liz said happily as she shut her laptop.

"I finally finished my extra credit work!" We all rolled our eyes at her. Typical Liz. We talked about what we had done so far in the holidays for a bit. Luckily, no one brought up the topic of Zach!

"Ok guys, so Macey - since this is your destination, what things have you got planned for us?" Bex asked

"Okay, since we are on the beach I thought tomorrow we could go out and surf for a bit, then have a full on shopping spree - especially Cammie."

"MACEYYYYYY!" I groaned.

"Well, not my fault you have an utterly horrible taste in fashion." I sighed and rolled my eyes. ".. and as i was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted by someone cough, cough Cammie. There is also a water park here so I thought we could go there day after tomorrow and then we'll plan the rest later on." We all agreed and then decided to watch a movie. After having a hunger games marathon we decided to go to sleep whilst Liz and Bex ere having a silly - VERY silly argument.

"... he should have ended up with GALE!"

"One more bloody time and I will knock you out - Peeta and Katniss were meant to be TOGETHER." Then Bex turned to me and grinned. Oh no, here it comes I thought.

"... like Cammie and _Zach."_

"REBECCA!"

"I will forgive you for calling me that if you tell me exactly what you two were doing in the MIDDLE OF THE FOYER!"

"Zach and Cammie sitting on a tree..." Bex started singing, as Macey and Liz joined in.

"You guys are SO immature." I shouted. Then I threw a pillow at them but that was a BIG mistake.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Bex yelled - and pillow fights in Bex don't usually end well. After half and hour there was fluff and feathers EVERYWHERE - I''m not kidding. Covering us, on the floor, on the walls, on our beds, on the TV - literally you name it. We laughed at the mess but were too tired to clean it up so we decided to go to sleep as it was like 4am in the morning now.

* * *

"CAMMMMIIEEEE!" Someone shrieked.

"Ahhhh!" I shrieked back and bolted right up. I saw that the 'someone' was Macey. I groaned.

"Change of plans - there is a MASSIVE summer sale and we need to hit it before it goes away and then in the evening we will surf - we need new swimwear anyways so GET UP."

"MACEY ITS 7:30 AM WE ONLY SLEPT FOR LIKE 3 AND A HALF HOURS!" I screamed at her.

"Well, your getting up whether you like it or not." and with that she pulled me out of my bed and shoved me into the bathroom.

"Take a 7 minute shower and use THIS shampoo." She said handing me some kind scented shampoo. I moaned while getting into the shower. When I got out I saw some clothes laying on the bed for me. They were probably Macey's and when I looked at them I shouted to Macey that I was not going to wear them and she simply replied that if I didn't I would be standing in my towel for the whole day. I groaned as i reluctantly wore a bright pink crop top with some ripped jean shorts. I got out of the bedroom to find Bex and Liz waiting for me whilst Macey threw me a pair of wedges. I sighed as I put them on but wait - did Macey forget to do my makeup! I high fives myself but I said it too soon because the next second Bex went up and came running down with her hands full of makeup. Bex and Macey fought over who got to put what and then finally, after another 45 minutes we were ready to go. We walked to the shopping centre as it was only 10 minutes away and Macey planning out some shopping strategies. When we got inside Macey dragged me into some boutique which had a 50% off sale and rummaged though some clothes. She handed me a crop top which had little pom moms dangling off it, a mini MINI skirt which I refused to try on and a bunch of other very short clothes. I tried them on as quickly as I could to get out as quickly as I could and then came out to show macey, bet and Liz. Whilst we showed each other our clothes I heard a familiar voice coming from behind a rack of clothing. I silently walked over to there and listened.

".. are gonna get caught if you don't quieten down." I smirked as I pushed the clothing each to the side and was joined by 3 other very amused looking gallgher girls at my side.

* * *

 **Hey hope you liked it PLEASE REVIEW and sorry If it's not regular as I am writing two other stories at the same time too. Thnx tell me if you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cammie POV**

I looked down at the 4 blackthorne boys on the floor looking up at us but focused on one in particular. I leaned down at Zach who was smirking at me. That 'I know something you don't' smirk.

"What are YOU doing HERE?" I emphasise on the words you and here.

"Well" he said slowly and gradually. And then it came flooding back to me. That flight attendant. I closed my eyes and realised IT WAS Zach! He was Zach! When I opened my eyes Zach was looking at me deeply but within a split second changed it into a smirk again. I looked either side to see Macey and Preston all of a sudden making out….. _Where did that come from!_ Liz and Jonas were talking about techy stuff but Bex was the only other one to understand that these boys must be punished as she was, too interrogating Grant. I got up within a swift second and told everyone we should probably head back now as it was getting late, and so no one gets suspicious of us being spies in case we accidently spill - like that would ever happen though! Macey moaned about 'only ¼ way through our shopping' even though we were each holding about 20 bags each. We walked back with the boys who so kindly offered to hold our bags, so us holding on to our cover grinned at one another with a plan. We turned around to the boys who were following us and dumped the bags onto them. We then acted like those snobby girls from the movies; we put on sunglasses and then whipped our hair round and strutted out of the centre and into Macey's limousine which she had called especially for this moment while the boys were left dumbfounded, struggling with the heap of bags behind us. We all sat in the limo and it literally took 2 minutes - even less to reach her house as she rented it specifically because it was next to the mall - you know that song The bare necessities? She changed it and added the word 'mall' into it, yep, that's how important it it to Macey Mchenry.

* * *

When we reached her house the boys followed us in and we demanded them to put the bags into our room while we plotted our evil plan against them. We quickly got into our hiding positions while they came downstairs.

"Cammie?"

"Bex?"

"Liz?"

"Macey?"

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

"READY!" I shouted while we all jumped and pinned down the boys. I grinned at Zach while he looked confused and then gave me an intense look. Then I did the stupidest thing ever - I got distracted. The way he looked at me made me lose touch for a second before I realised it was too late and I was the one pinned down.

"Why were you on the plane? Were you stalking me?" I muttered while kicking and struggling in his grasp. He gave me his signature smirk again and then chuckled. "Sure, put it that way. Why else do you think I'm here. When I heard Macey Mchenry was going on a vacation with her friends - her friends were obviously you so yes. I was." I swear I almost melted. Zach Goode came all this way _for me!?_ While I zoned out of my thoughts I realised that Zach was on top of me. He smirked at me then leaned down while tilting his next. And before I knew it his lips were on mine - the kiss was sweet and amazing. Just as amazing as the one he gave me before I left. After a few seconds he pulled away and stood up, putting out how his hand gesturing for me to hold it. I sighed and held it as he pulled me up. I turned aorund to see Bex and Grant making out, followed by Macey and Preston and rolled my eyes. "GET A ROOM." I yelled which earned me a punch from Bex. I grabbed an apple form the kitchen and then came back into the lounge.

"So, how long you guys here for?" I asked.

"Well, ya know, we were kinda hoping to bunk here with you guys. How long are YOU here for."Grant replied

Macey answered "Well, we were kinda doing a world tour with my private jet and sorry, only VIP's allowed - and before you ask, no, you are not VIPs."

"Well then I guess we'll have to find a way to sneak around and stalk you through it would be much easier if you just let us on but okay then." We all rolled our eyes then I lazily threw a pillow randomly across the room. But it hit the worst person possible.

"Did YOU just challange ME to a pillow fight - _AFTER YESTERDAY NIGHT_?" Bex shouted. And beofre I knew it there was fluff and feathers everywhere, again. After that happened I looked at Bex and just couldn't keep a staright face. We burst out in laughter holding onto our stomachs while evryone just looked at us like we were crazy or something.. After about 5 minutes we got up = - yes we were on the floor laughing! And headed upstairs. Then a question popped into my head.

"Macey where are the boys gonna be staying?"

"Well, I only rented out his place for US so they are gonna have to sleep on the floor - i don't want the couch getting ruined." The boys groaned and followed us into our room. I turned on my heel.

"Bye!"

"Why? I thought we were sleeping here."

"We have to do this thing called getting changed."

"That's not an issue with us." I rolled my eyes

"GET OUT NOW!" I practically screamed and they left the room with fear. We all burst out laughing as we got changed. Let me remind you, Macey literally binned my suitcase and all the clothes in it so I had to borrow Macey's. I felt very self conscious in her 'night suit' I was wearing shorts and a very LOW tank top. Out of all things, why did I forget to buy a nightsuit today! Then i remembered something. I quickly slipped on my dad's hoodie and felt better again - Macey couldn't make me take this off. We called the boys in and they had changed too.

"So, watcha wanna do?" I aksed, assuming that we were not going to go to sleep right away.

Macey had a glint of evil in her eye and I knew something was up.

"How about.. Truth or dare?" Liz asked. I was suprised but everyone agreed.

"Wait! Let's play it MY way." Macey grinned. Oh no. When things go Macey's way they often don't involve very much… _clothing._

" _STRIP, TRUTH OR DARE."_

* * *

 ** _Thanks guys for all the reviews , PLEASE REVIEW MORE FOR THIS CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKED IT! ANY IDEAS? - AND SORRY IF I UPDATE A BIT LATER CAUSE I AM WRITING THREE STORIES AT ONCE. I KNOW I'M CRAZY RIGHT! THNX!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh look at that. Sorry mace I would LOVE to join you but I promised Liz that we would go to that café downtown didn't I lizzy!" I said, hoping Liz would catch on. But I should've known - Liz isn't the best at lying.

"Oh yeahhh. Yes. Cammie.. Cammie did promise. 129%!" She said nervously. I quickly linked my arm through hers and made it to the door until Bex stopped me.

"I don't think so, you DIDN'T make any plans according to us." She grinned evilly. I groaned but then realised I was wearing my 2 pieces of underwear, a tank top, some shorts, my fluffy socks AND a hoodie. So I could skip 3 rounds and still be wearing decent clothing. I turned to her and smirked, much to everyone's surprise and said

"Fine then." But then felt sad for poor lizzy who had decided to wear an onzie tonight. She realised and then begged Macey if she could change who then eventually let her and then 5 minutes later Liz came back in a long sleeved top with some jogging bottoms, much to Macey's dislike. We all sat in a circle and decided to do it like 21 dares but with the truth added into it.

"I'll start of." Bex said who was sitting next to me.

"1 2 3" It went anti-clockwise so it was me next.

"4 5"

"6 7 8"

"9 10 11"

"12"

"13 14 15"

"16 17"

Everyone was now looking at Macey who was thinking with a smirk plastered onto her face. She could either choose Preston or Liz.

"18" I was shocked. It was now all in Preston's hands. He grinned evily at Bex and then said

"19"

"20" Liz squeaked

"21. Come on. Give me your BESTEST DARE EVER!" Bex challanged everyone.

We all huddled up and decided on something very funnily amusing. I turned back and said the dare.

"Ok, you asked for it. Call up your Dad and say your pregnant and start freaking out, then go outside and run down the street yelling I'M A PREGNANT TEEN!" We all burst out laughing but Bex was not. Seeing as she would never give up a dare she decided to do it. This was going to be amusing. 2 minutes later Bex dialed her dad's number and put it on loudspeaker.

"Hello?"

"Hi Daddy - this is Bex."

"This better be important because I'm in a meeting." I almost burst out laughing but managed to cover my mouth in time to hold in the giggles. Bex looked really anxious.

"Well… Well.. Daddy don't freak out but…"

"But what!?"

"I'm PREGNANT IT WAS NEVER MEANT TO HAPPEN I'M FREAKING OUT HELP ME DADDY!" She started screaming.

"BEX BAXTER! HOW DARE YOU, YOU ARE ONLY 16 YEARS OLD - WHO IS THIS MAN I WILL KILL HIM, IT'S NOT THAT GRANT NEWMAN KID RIGHT I KNOW HIS PARENTS HOLD ON THEY'RE HERE!" He shouted back. Grant and Bex went tomato red and she quickly shouted back into the phone.

"DADDY I'M NOT PREGNANT IT WAS JUST A DARE!"

"BEX BAXTER WHEN YOU GET HO-" And she hit the cut button. We all burst out laughing other than Grant who looked VERY embarrassed and Bex who was angry.

"Now for the second part of the dare." Macey sang. Bex sighed and got up to grab her coat. Next thing you knew she was running down the street yelling "I'M PREGNANT AND I'M ONLY A TEEN!" with people stepping out of their houses and cursing at her. She ran back in, looking furious and sat back in the circle and smirked at everyone who looked shocked that she had actually done it.

"Never Ever Underestimate a Baxter." and I knew I never would from that point on. Liz started this time.

"1"

"2 3"

"4 5 6"

"7"

"8 9 10"

"11"

"12"

"13 14 15"

"16 17"

"18"

"19"

"20"

NO! "21" I muttered, annoyed. I decided to pick truth and be safe, especially after what happened with Bex! Everyone huddled up and discussed for a minute then Macey turned to me and asked my question.

"Do you LOVE Zach." She grinned. I turned red with embarrassment and started blushing so I decided to skip and took of one of my socks. When no one was looking his lips brushed past my ears whispering "You know you do, so why not admit it?" I turned my head at his cockiness and slapped him on his head.

"You know, one of these days, you're going to hurt me and feel bad." I shook my head - there was absolutely nothing I could do about his cockiness. We started counting again and this time Grant ended up saying 21, and of course chose dare. I came up with the perfect dare and said it before anyone could protest.

"I DARE you to give Bex here, a hickey." Everyone laughed at Grant, whose grin all of a sudden turned into fear but then back into a grin."

"I swear, Grant Newman, if you give me a hickey then that's the LAST THING THAT YOU WILL EVER BE ABLE TO GIVE!" Bex threatened while slowly backing away. Then Grant's expression turned back into fear - anyone who knew Bex knew she seriously wasn't kidding.

"Pass." He said quickly whilst taking off one of his socks. It went around like that for the next 2 0r so hours giving each other ridiculous dares and some truths. Luckily, as I had a lot of clothing on when we finished I was still in my shorts and, unfortunately - my low tank top. When I had taken off my hoodie all the boys had wolf-whistled with Zach looking _there._ I gave him a slap to remember and then everyone knew not to make that mistake again. Macey was in her underwear, and if you know Macey they were _smaller than usual underwear._ Bex was wearing her underwear with tshirt. Poor Lizzy was in her underwear, blushing deeply and all the boys except Grant were in their boxers as after the dare I gave him - he couldn't lose his dare status! We all put back all our clothing on and decided to call it a night. I noticed that somehow, Preston had made himslef comfortable on Macey's bed with Macey not minding at all - suprisingly, the same with Liz!

Bex and I gave each other a quick glance, reading each other's mind and hopped onto my bed together. We knew Grant and Zach would eventually force us to move up on our beds so this was our only other option.

"No fair gallagher girl look at Macey and Liz - they are being co-operative so why can't you!?" Zach whined.

"Yeah my british bombshell." We both burst into fits of laughter as I realised that both of them would not be able to fit on that one bed without pushing the other off. Zach and Grant seemed to realise this too but then they both looked at each other with an evil glint in their eyes. I realised what they were about to do and then warned Bex quickly. We held our hands tight with our free hands holding on to the bed head extremely tightly.

"1 2 3! NOW!" Grant shouted. Grant and Zach came immediantly at us trying to pull us out of the bed and carry us but we held on tight - we weren't going down without a fight! Eventually Zach tickled me and I forgot that i was sadly, not immune to tickling. Through my laughter I begged Zach to stop.

"PLEASE!" *Laugh*

"Stop!" *Laugh*

"All you have to do is let go of the railing and Bex's hand." I caved in becuase I could simply not take it anymore but Zach was suprised at the sudden release and not prepared. I ended up being flung off the bed and, as cheesy as it may sound, Zach ran and managed to catch me - holding me bridal style.

I giggled at the cheesiness of this.

"What are you laughing about now."

"Its SO CHEESY."

"Wow Gallagher girl, that hurts - right here." He said taking out one hand and pointing to his heart. He only had one hand on me now which made me scream.

"It's alright I've got ya!" He winked.

I looked over to see Bex and Grant now sleeping. Thanks alot Bex.

"BEX! HOW COULD YOU." I screamed. She pretened as if she wasn't listening. I put on a grumpy face as I struggled in Zach's grip.

"Are you going to put me down any time soon." I asked him, turning to face him. I hadn't realised how close we were and his lips touched mine. I felt a burst of sparks - but then remembered, I was still mad at him so I pulled away.

"Gallagher girl, why?" he whined.

"PUT ME DOWN ON MY BED!" I whined.

"Remeber I'M holding YOU so if you want me to co-operate you have to do what I want too." I grunted and then gave up. I eventually gave up and shut my eyes - I was really sleepy. I clung onto his neck with my arms and fell asleep - I wasn't going to cave in this time.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! There it is - so sorry it's late! School work and exams:( I will not be able to post next week due to exams but will try to make it up to you with a longer chapter. THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! YAYAYAYAY! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW - I honestly read each and every one of them and it really helps me cause I feel better and know that someone is reading it and likes it AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING...**


End file.
